nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Gun
The Ray Gun is in the Call of Duty: World at War ''Nazi Zombies levels Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, as well as the six new ''Call of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead, and Moon. The Ray Gun is one of the most powerful weapons in the game (the others being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Thunder Gun, Winter's Howl, Scavenger, V-R11, and Wave Gun), but is not available outside of minimal appearances. It is unknown why the game producers put this in the game, but it is most likely for fun. The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic '50s science-fiction film ray gun. The Ray Gun is a favorable weapon due to its one-hit kill strength (up to round 20-25 depending on game). It is sometimes disliked because its splash damage therfore many players tend to buy Phd Flopper. Although it is less effective at long ranges (as the 'ray' moves slowly compared to conventional guns), it is pinpoint accurate, meaning that you should aim your shots carefully. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots inside its magazine, which is stuck into the barrel. Since most players tend to fire single shots while using the Ray Gun, reloading won't be too frequent. Obtaining the Ray Gun The Ray Gun is found in the Mystery Box (also known as the Random Weapon Box). Ray Guns are given out by chance from the Mystery Box. Using the box costs 950 points. It is most often given out to players who use the Box frequently or to players who use the Box rarely. Due to it being a pistol, many people believe this weapon to be semi-automatic. However, holding down the fire button shows that it is in fact fully automatic, meaning it can be very efficient at killing zombies. The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops can only be obtained in the Mystery Box. As in World at War, Ray Guns are given out by chance. It is still a fully automatic weapon. It is also given out in Black Ops 2. In the DLC Zombies map 'DIe Rise' there is a wall that holds the Ray Gun for 1500P. Its price is higher than the Mystery Box, however its price makes up for hitting the box continuously trying to obtain it from there. Appearance The Ray Gun is crimson in color, and some parts of it are cyan and white. It has some meters on it, and it contains something that appears to be some sort of Red Dot Sight system. Although one exception to this is that it's not a Red Dot, it's a color changing crosshair with the crosshairs meeting in the middle. At the back of the gun, it appears to have a cog-shaped object with three rectangular-shaped bars atop it. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Ray Gun appears exactly the same, though it is more shiny. It uses the same sighting system. Pack-a-Punched Variant Call of Duty: World at War The Pack-a-Punched version of the Ray Gun is called "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and is chrome with engravings, the "ray" is also turned red instead of the usual green. It gains a larger magazine of 40 rounds and deals 2000 damage instead of 1000. It also has the strange liquid (believed to be Element 115) at the front of the top of the gun that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 has. Call of Duty: Black Ops When Pack-a-Punched in Call of Duty: Black Ops''it is still the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and retains 40 shots and the same amount of damage. The laser sight will also change color upon upgrading. On Kino Der Toten, 5, Shi no Numa, Der Riese, Die Rise, Tranzit, Town, Farm, and Moon, you can't buy PhD Flopper, so be careful... there is still splash damage. Tips *The Ray Gun has splash damage when Pack-a-Punched, and thus hurts the player if the player shoots a surface or enemy near them. This can be canceled out by PhD Flopper . *Every kill with the ray gun is only worth 50 points, this means that its an extremely bad weapon for trying to obtain lots of points. *If in Last Stand during a zombie round its good use to defend your team who may be reviving you. *The Ray gun can and '''WILL' push you back if you fire it while standing still, but most players don't notice it. *It is best - when fighting zombies - to stand with your back to a wall with the Ray Gun equipped so you are able to stop yourself from being flanked and are able to earn large numbers of points. *The Ray Gun is very good to make crawlers if you run out of grenades. Pack-a-Punching the Ray Gun will increase the chances of making crawlers if the zombies are shot in the lower body. *Deadshot Daiquiri can be useful in the later rounds in conjunction with the Ray Gun, as players tend not to aim down the sight. Trivia *The Ray Gun can be used in Last Stand. This is because it is classified as a pistol. *The Ray Gun is not available for the Wii in Call of Duty: World at War. However, it is available on the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *On the PC version of the game, if the player changes the amount of gravity using the command console, you can jump and shoot the Ray Gun at the ground, and it will push you up into the air. *The Ray Gun can be found in the Campaign level "Little Resistance" on World at War. *The Pack-A-Punched Ray Gun is the only Pack-A-Punched weapon that is a different version of the gun and not an upgrade to it, being Porter's version of it. *This weapon was created by Dr. Ludvig Maxis, who also made the 31-79 JGb215 . * In all zombies maps except WAW(not including black ops remastered maps.), the sight color changes very slowly over time. Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten